


My Daughter The Superhero

by Kamemor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, fathers and daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor
Summary: Harry and Jesse spend some time on Supergirl's Earth, and Harry and J'onn have a Dad Talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/gifts).



“Just… be careful out there, okay?” Harry said. “Fighting aliens is kinda new territory.” Jesse rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, but gave him a small reassuring smile.

“I’ll be careful, Dad.”

“Don’t worry, Dr Wells!” Kara said, chipper as always and practically bouncing with excitement. “She’ll be safe with me.” Then she turned and looked at Jesse. “Ready to go chase some aliens?”

“You bet. Race you!” And, with a grin, she zoomed out of the room and off into the city. Kara laughed, and flew after her. Harry, somewhat ruffled by the double whoosh of air, put his hands on his hips and sighed, a slight frown on his face. J’onn looked at him, curious.

“You don’t seem too enthusiastic about Jesse going out into the field.” There was a long pause as Harry tried to say something but couldn’t quite find the words. J’onn waited patiently. He didn’t know Harry very well, but you didn’t have to be a telepath to pick up on the man’s occasional difficulties with communicating.

“I just… I worry,” Harry eventually managed to say. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now, but…” J’onn huffed a small laugh.

“I wish I could say it gets easier.” Harry looked at him, quizzically, and then understanding dawned on his face.

“Kara,” he said. J’onn nodded.

“And Alex. We share no blood, but…”

“But they don’t have to be yours to feel like yours.”

“Yes.” They drifted into silence, J’onn turning his gaze to the main bank of monitors. Since it was Jesse’s first mission in the field since she and her father had arrived on this Earth, J’onn had sent her and Kara on a simple bag-and-tag. A gang of Klie-kilks, diminutive yellow beings with minimal abilities and a fondness for eating garbage, had gotten loose in the city and it was up to the DEO’s latest superpowered recruit and her self-appointed mentor to round them up before they got into any trouble or scared the civilians. It should be simple, straightforward, but the hole that Harry was wearing into the floor with his pacing told J’onn that he was still worrying.

“Dr Wells,” J’onn said, and Harry turned around, slightly startled. “Wouldn’t you much rather wait in the lab? I believe Agent Schott had something he wanted to discuss with you.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine here,” said Harry, distractedly, resuming his pacing. J’onn finally let himself roll his eyes, an urge he’d been previously resisting.

“Harry,” he said firmly. “You’re getting in the way.” Harry frowned, but didn’t look at all apologetic. Right, that was it. “Come with me.” There was that confused frown again. Harry frowned a lot, J’onn had observed, although he supposed him commenting on that was marginally hypocritical.

But Harry did indeed follow him when he strode out of the control centre and led the way deeper into the building. Eventually, they stopped outside the gym, more specifically the sparring area.

“What…?”

“Have you ever sparred with a Martian, Dr Wells?” J’onn asked, and Harry’s confused expression turned to a slight grin.

“Subtle. Is punching people always your preferred method of distraction?”

“It works for Alex.” J’onn picked up two pairs of boxing gloves from a rack and threw one pair to Harry, who caught them deftly and then shrugged off his jacket.

“You spar with Alex?” Harry asked, pulling on the gloves with obvious familiarity. “Aren’t you worried about hurting her?”

“All the time. But I trust myself to know my limits, and I also trust her strength.” Harry shot him a look. It was a heavy-handed metaphor, yes, but subtlety could be overrated.

“It’s different with Jesse. She’s not a trained agent.” Harry and J’onn were circling each other now, their fists raised defensively.

“No, but she does have superpowers. Powers, I might add, that make her far tougher and stronger than you. If the two of you were attacked by a supervillain, who exactly do you think would save whom?” Harry’s only response was a slight frown, and to take an experimental jab at J’onn, testing his defenses. J’onn parried it easily, and took a swing at Harry in return. The conversation was temporarily halted as they exchanged more blows, each trying to find a weak spot in the other’s defense but to no avail. They backed off again, going back to circling one another.

“She’s still just a child,” Harry said, his eyes following J’onn’s every movement.

“I doubt she thinks that. Something worth remembering.” Another flurry of movement and blows, this time initiated by J’onn. Harry almost let one through this time, J’onn’s glove skimming past his ear as he ducked and attempted to knock J’onn’s legs out from under him with a swinging kick. J’onn dodged, backing out of arm’s reach and smiling slightly. “I don’t think that’s a legal move in boxing.”

“Oh, we were boxing?” Harry asked, with a grin that indicated he was well aware of the answer and had intentionally tried to cheat. “I’m game to switch things up if you are.”

“I’d be careful, Dr Wells,” J’onn said, amused. “I’ve got 300 years of experience on top of being a highly trained DEO operative. Last I checked, you were just a scientist.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

Less than five seconds later, Harry was on his back on the floor, slightly dazed.

“I did warn you,” J’onn said, offering him a hand up.

“You did,” Harry groaned, accepting the proffered hand and hauling himself to his feet. “Ow. I think you bruised my pride.”

“From what I’ve heard, it could stand a few knocks.” Harry gaped at him, and then started chuckling.

“Was this whole thing an excuse just to knock me on my ass because I was annoying you?”

“Added bonus,” J’onn said, with a small smile. “Mostly I just wanted to take your mind off of Jesse. I’d trust Kara with my life, have trusted Kara with my life. Your daughter is in safe hands.”

“I know, I didn’t mean to…” Harry said, and then trailed off and started again. “I’m always going to worry. But you’re right, I was just getting in the way. And the distraction helped.”

“Good. Now, if you’re looking for further distraction, Mr Schott was in fact looking for your input on a scientific matter.”

“Why didn’t he come to me directly?” Harry asked, as he unfastened his gloves and walked over to where he had left his jacket.

“Frankly, you scare him,” J’onn said. Harry snorted.

“Well, isn’t that something.” A brief silence fell again as they put their gloves back on the rack and headed back towards the door of the gym. But J’onn paused before they got there.

“Jesse has proven that she can take care of herself, otherwise I would never have let her out in the field. But I promise you, while she’s on this Earth I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm from coming to her.” Harry froze, but then his face softened and he nodded, gratitude evident in his expression.

“Thank you. And, well, it probably doesn’t mean much since Kara’s a Kryptonian and Alex could probably break every bone in my body, but… if there’s ever… if they ever… You know I wouldn’t hesitate.” Harry’s voice was low, but full of conviction. J’onn put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know.” After a brief pause, he let his hand drop to his side again, and the two men walked back to the control room in a companionable silence. There were a lot of things left unsaid, arguments unmade, but both J’onn and Harry were often men of few words. For the time being, they had said all they needed to. Perhaps in time J’onn would get to know Harry well enough to share other things, like his distant homeworld and his lost family, but for now, sharing the fact that they were both fathers was enough. Their daughters, whether by blood or by choice, could take care of themselves. And, if J’onn was being honest, it wasn’t just Harry he had been reassuring of that fact.

The sight of Jesse and Kara standing in the control room holding armfuls of Klie-kliks that they had apparently charmed into cooperation rather than captured? Well, that definitely helped with the reassurance too.


End file.
